


Quick Draw

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to show me those clever, quick-draw fingers of yours?"</p><p>"You askin'?"</p><p>"Well. You do have a reputation to uphold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Genji's interchangable biology/parts is inspired/based off of a lot of Genji art and headcanons I've seen on tumblr.

At first, McCree treated Genji the same as everyone else. A casual flirt, here and there — one most shrugged or laughed off, or in some cases, glared at him in response. But Genji, even hidden behind the metal plates that guarded his face, seemed to smile, head cocked while a soft laugh rumbled in his chest. They had been nearly back to back, guarding the payload, bodies pressed close as they ducked to avoid a hail of bullets.

 

“Wouldn’t mind spendin’ time with a handsome man like yourself, under different circumstances.” McCree had gritted out; an easy drawl to his words despite the tenseness around them. And Genji’s laugh had cut through the sound of battle.

 

“I could say the same about you, Jesse.” There was a hint of coyness in his voice, there and gone again in a blink when he disappeared to scale the wall, throwing stars that hit their mark with a flourish. He expected that to be the end of it.

 

But then, Genji started to seek him out. It wasn’t as if Mcree hadn’t been watching him too; Genji was a marvel, in a way. All sleek lines of metal and armor that mimicked the human body. It made him wonder, in a darker, greedy part of his mind, how much of him was flesh underneath of it. His skill in battle was something McCree had never seen.

 

It had started innocently enough — Genji sharing sake he had squirreled away for his time off. Speaking softly, asking McCree about his time away from overwatch, and what he had been doing. He was a learned man, a mix of being raised like nobility paired with his time with Zenyatta— but underneath that, there was a mischievous streak, a sly flirtatious lilt in his voice that made McCree’s cheeks warm.

 

It was after a few weeks of this — of nights where he’d let the sake go to his head a little, that McCree let his tongue slip. “Wouldn’t mind seein’ what’s under that helmet of yours.” And his request was met with a sly chuckle — and Genji, undoing the face-plate and setting it aside. McCree’s breath caught— his eyes locked on Genji, on the sly sharpness of his gaze, even scarred up as he was. Determined, and not nearly as clouded by drink as McCree had thought.

 

“Jesse,” His voice softened a little around the edges without the face-plate covering him. Genji moved before he did— smoothly straddling McCree’s thighs before cupping the back of his neck, pressing their mouths together. _Aw hell,_ McCree thought, before his hands settled on Genji’s hips, squeezing faintly as he tipped his head to return the kiss, tongue brushing up against Genji’s, tasting him. He felt slippery, like a snake. _Or a dragon,_ McCree mused, his breath stuttering when he felt Genji’s hips roll against him, his groin pressed to McCree’s, making him keenly aware of how his hard cock was jutting up against the inside of Genji’s thigh. He shuddered, drawing back from the kiss to breathe for a moment.

 

“Not that I’m not— thrilled with your enthusiasm, darlin’, but how are we… how we gonna make this work?” He didn’t know of an elegant way to make their bodies fit together, or how much Genji’s enhancements gave him. Genji flashed him a grin, sharp like the edge of a knife, and full of mischief.

 

"You do not need to worry. My body has...enhancements." He shifted, tilting his hips back, just a little; before plates shifted on his groin, until his soft, slick sex came into view. It surprised him, momentarily, not seeing a cock throbbing against his -- but Genji let out a chuckle, drawing his attention. "I have both," He added, with a sly hum. "But I think I would like to feel you inside me tonight, Jesse." He arched his hips, grinding down on him. McCree swore, his fingers resettling on Genji's hips and holding them there, drawing a surrpised gasp out of Genji when he bucked his hips up, grinding the bulge of his erection into Genji's groin.

 

"I think, first," McCree's fingers slid down Genji's stomach, feeling him shudder at the touch. "I want to get a closer look at _this._ "

 

\--

 

Convincing Genji to move was easy; and McCree positioned him with his head propped up, his legs bent until they almost touched either side of his head; but Genji didn't seem to mind. He was alarmingly flexibile, and it put too many ideas in his head. _Later_ , McCree thought. His fingers slid over the synthetic material, marveling at how warm and slick Genji was already. His thumb circled his clit -- hearing Genji groan a little, vents on his arms and torso hissing and clicking as the blew out a puff of steam.

 

"Are you going to show me those clever, quick-draw fingers of yours?" Genji asked, a little breathless. McCree let out a huff of disbelief, his brows raising as he slid two fingers in, his thumb still circling on Genji's clit.

 

"You askin'?"

 

"Well. You do have a reputation to uphold," Genji's eyes were bright, crinkled at the corners with his smile. "I just hope you can live up to it." McCree exhaled hard; the kid was _baiting_ him. Like he wanted McCree to just leave him wrecked.

 

He could do that.

 

McCree's fingers rocked inside of Genji slowly at first; making him sigh, while McCree shifted to place a hand on top of Genji's stomach, in case he started to squirm. Glancing at Genji, his fingers crooked and pressed up, and he shifted his grip to thrust up; feeling something soft, and spongy inside, like he might find in something that wasn't man-made.

 

The effect was almost immediate. Genji let out a startled groan, warbled and slightly mechanical, his head hitting the back of the couch with a thump. His hips twitched and bucked up as McCree's fingers curved inside him _just_ right, a sudden increase in pressure and sharp arousal that left him shaky. He let out a sound of warning, grabbing onto McCree's arm with a frantic buck of his hips. "J-Jesse--" He trailed off into a sharper cry when McCree's fingers crooked up _hard_ , forced, sending Genji over the edge with a shout. His muscles clenched hard when he came, fluid _gushing_ out between his legs like a flood. Steam blew out of the vents on his stomach and shoulders as his whole body twitched and bucked, involuntary, his hips shaking with the intensity of it after. He sagged on the couch, letting out a ragged gasp for breath. "Jesse," He breathed out sharply. "That was... good."

 

McCree flashed a grin-- mischievious, now, in the way Genji had been. It made Genji's heart skip a beat. "Who says we're done?"

 

\--

 

Genji lost count after a while, the number of times the cowboy brought him to trembling, wet orgasm. The couch was soaked. Pleasure had turned to a knife-edge two orgasms ago, and Genji's eyes were wet as he choked on a sob, feeling McCree's cock finally nudge up against his slick sex. "Do it," He rasped, hooking robotic legs around McCree's hips. He was so trembling and sensitive that even the slowest slide of McCree's cock inside him made him arch upward, hissing air out.

 

It was slow. But Genji's nerves were on fire; raw, sensitive, and each slow roll of McCree's hips made him whimper. Still, he squeezed down around him, trying to coax Mccree deeper. "Inside," He rasped, voice shaking. "Come inside. I want to feel it."McCree let out a groan, finally beginning to speed up, his hips slapping against Genji's, angling his hips to rub up against that raw, sensitive place inside him.

 

McCree spilled inside him as Genji was clenching down-- crying out sharply once more, the trickle of fluid smaller-- but shot far enough to slick over McCree's stomach, making him laugh breathlessly as his hips stuttered to a halt inside him, sated.

 

He bent his head to kiss Genji, slowly-- tasting sweat and salt, feeling Genji's smug little smile against his mouth, as if he hadn't just been the one screaming.


End file.
